Untitled MomoKai
by jing-i
Summary: exactly what the title says: momokai... really like this pairing but there're too few fics of them... inuikai just gives me the creeps... hehx.. sorry.. not too sure abt rating yet. anw R&R?
1. ignore this

I don't get why they keep screwing the 1st chapt up by cutting it off... so shall attempt to post it as a 2nd chapt and hope it doesn't get cut off... irritated...


	2. chapter 1

Untitled MomoKai 

Tennis no Ohjisama

By Dj

Chapter 1 

****Kaidoh's POV

'Fshuuu... K'so...' the mamushi cursed for the umpteenth time as he continued hitting the tennis ball against the wall. He was not really accomplishing much but he plowed on anyway, if only just to keep on moving. He knew that if he weren't hitting the ball, he would be hitting himself. Coming to think of it, he probably should do just that. The 'thwacks' of the tennis ball connecting with the racket soon ceased to be replaced by dull 'thuds' of head against cement. In plainer terms, Kaidoh was smashing his head against the wall with all the force he could muster.

A few minutes later saw Kaidoh slumped against the ground, rivulets of red trailing down the wall in front of him. He felt pathetic. He _was_ pathetic. After all, he had been trumped by his own card. The card that he was so proud of and thought no one could master. It was _his_ boomerang snake shot. Not only stolen from him, but executed more perfectly than he had ever done.

But that was not what made him pathetic. What made him truly lower than pond scum was how he had been unable to snap out of the shock of being bested. He had just stood there, helpless as the ball bounced off without him touching it again and again. To drive the stake closer to home, it had been that damn monkey who had had the resilience to continue the fight while he gaped like an idiot. It was that damn monkey who had continued returning shots despite being thrashed and exhausted. It was that damn monkey that had made their opponents acknowledge them and take off their weight training as a sign of respect. During all that, what had the oh-so-wonderful-and-poisonous-mamushi been doing? Gaping.

He could not even claim that the monkey did not understand the feeling of being defeated at your own game. During another (fgt which one it was... :D) match, he had been faced with the same situation. But did he become reduced to a gaping idiot? No. He had overcome it immediately and fought on with a strength that Kaidoh never had.

That was why Kaidoh felt like the scum of the earth. Not because he lost. Not because he was bested at his own game. Not because he screwed up on court, in front of everybody's eyes. Not all that. He was the scum of the earth because he had lost utterly to the one person he could not lose to, the one person that he had thought to be beneath himself.

Momoshiro Takeshi.

* * *

Gotten quite irritated at having to upload this damn chapt again and again... ah wells... anw this is dedicated to my darling xiao pei pei who loves this pairing as much as i do...


	3. chapter 2

**Untitled MomoKai**

Tennis no Ohjisama

By Dj

standard disclaimers

Chapter 2 

Momo's POV

Momoshiro Takeshi never thought the day would come when he would pity a brick wall but now he did. Who would have thought that the mamushi had such a hard head?

_Actually I shouldn't be so surprised. He has a thick skull after all. All the nutrition that should have gone to his brain had been intercepted by its guardian._

He was just about to go over and save the wall before it disintegrated into a pile of pinkish-gray cement when the assault stopped. Thank god. He did not think the wall could take much more abuse. Trust the mamushi to antagonize and everything he laid his eyes on, even a wall.

It was not that Momo had not been exposed to Kaidoh's self-abuse before. In fact it was a common occurrence whenever he felt down, like the time he had hit himself repeatedly on the knees during his game with Ryoma. However, there was something different this time. It was not really the increased intensity that was disconcerting. Kaidoh was always intense. No, that was not it. Yet, something seemed wrong as Momo watched Kaidoh slump onto the ground in a defeated heap.

_That's it!_ Momo thought, _that's it. Usually he'd recover from the self-abuse refreshed and burning with fighting spirit. This is something new. The mamushi I know does not sink in defeat. He tries to overcome his challenges. Each and every one of them. That defeat must have really gotten to him. Poor guy..._

Momo abruptly halted his train of thought. He was supposed to be pitying the wall, not its abuser.

_What's wrong with me?_

But Momo was unable to figure that out. Neither was he able to figure out why he felt the strong need to go over and offer some support. After some pondering, he came to the answer that there was no challenge fighting a moulted piece of skin that used to be a snake. The sooner Kaidoh returned to being the python he was, the sooner things could go back to normal.

Armed with this conclusion, Momo stepped out from where he was watching and called, 'Oi, Mamushi.'

* * *

R&R!!!


	4. chapter 3

**Untitled MomoKai**

Tennis no Ohjisama

By Dj

Standard disclaimers

Chapter 3

Kaidoh's POV

Kaidoh stilled when he heard the offending greeting. He did not need to turn to see who it was. That irritating, overly enthusiastic (though not really to him) voice could only belong to one person. The last person he wanted to see at the moment. For a second, Kaidoh was tempted to pretend he hadn't heard the voice and continue wallowing in self-pity. Usually, he would, but this was Momoshiro Takeshi aka Stupid Monkey, and Kaidoh never dealt with him in the usual way. His pride refused to let his greatest rival see him in this state of dejection. It was too humiliating.

_Besides, if I don't acknowledge his idiotic presence soon, he'll start shouting at me with that annoying boom of his. As if my head hasn't had enough abuse._

Taking a moment to rearrange his facial muscles back to his customary scowl, Kaidoh straightened himself and turned around.

'What do you want, monkey?'

'Ah...' Momo hesitated.

'Fshuuu... Hurry up. I've got better things to do with my time than listen to a monkey stammer.'

'Teme! Hmph. Well I'm sure trying to murder a wall with your head is very productive.' Momo's uncertain expression had turned into a sneer. 'What? Your snaky little body can't take down a homo sapient and has to resort to proving your strength to a wall?'

Kaidoh did not reply. It was not that he did not want to lash out or tear the loudmouth monkey to pieces. He did. However, Momoshiro actually had a right to gloat this time. He had hit the nail right on the head.

'Got you there didn't I? Knew you were a useless excuse of a snake.'

Silence.

'Grr... What's with the silent treatment! Hey respond will you! Even though you were an insufferable snake at least you were one! Now you're just a moulted piece of skin.' When there was still no answer, Momo finally decided he's had enough. 'Fine! You know what? Go back to bashing your head. See if I care!' With that, Momo stormed off.

The silence that followed had a different cause.

_Did he just say... 'care'?___

* * *

Momo's POV

He had wanted to say something positive. He really had. But at the look on Kaidoh's face and his haughty tone, the words of encouragement just did not come out. Instead, he automatically went into attack mode and started hurling -well deserved- insults at Kaidoh. That snake had this uncanny ability to bring out the worst in him. Usually, he liked to think of himself as a friendly (if not too friendly) and generally nice guy. However, when faced with Kaidoh, everything was just different somehow. Usual didn't seem like a word that could be applied to him, or dealing with him. One would not see him raging unintelligibly at Ryoma or Fuji over the slightest provocation, would one?

_Damn that baka mamushi! I'll never try to empathize with him again. This is how I get appreciated! He can remain that flaccid and limp piece of skin for all of eternity if he wants to. I don't care._

Wait a second. Where did that come from? Of course he did not care. Who cared about how some –ex-snake was doing. Certainly not him. He had much better things to do with his time than worrying about his rival.

WORRY?! No way. He was not worried. What the hell was wrong with him today.

_K'so. I'm not thinking straight. Shall go have a match with Ryoma. Yeah. That'll help restore me to normal..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: The last part was kinda abrupt wasn't it? Wanted to ext it a little but the next part doesn't really continue so had to leave it as that... Bah... Sorry that i take such a long time to produce such short chapters. Can never do long chapter well for some reason. And i'm focusing on my X fics more i guess... Sorry peish! Well... go click that nice little button at the lower left hand corner and review k? You can write anything you think...Don't mind flames if you think this sucked (cos i'm not too pleased with it myself)... But don't flame the pairing k? ;)

Oh yeah... Is this how they fight? kinda fgt cos got a little out of touch with the manga... Hope it's not _too_ OOC. sweat


End file.
